Bow Wow Wow
by qt pie
Summary: Max and Logan Try to have some time alone together, but they get interupted by a very small surprize
1. Default Chapter

Max taking her nightly cruise on her motorcycle when she got a page from Logan…

Max taking her nightly cruise on her motorcycle when she got a page from Logan….

"Don't I have any time to my self anymore?" Max thought to her self.

Max quickly Headed for a pay phone 

"Hey Logan! What's up?" she asked curiously she wondered what her next mission would be.

"Max this is really important…." Logan said worried 

"Okay!" She said impatiently.

"I need you to break in to the warehouse.When your in there should be some brown bags in isle 6." Logan said cautiously

"The pet food isle!?! Why!?!" Max said confused

"Just listen!"Logan realize" Grab two brown bags with the dogs on them.And hurry!"

Logan hung up before Max could say any thing.

"What the heck does Logan want with dog food???"Max thought to her self.

Max quickly road toward the warehouse.

There was a security guard locking up when she got there.

"Perfect timing," she thought to her self.

(At Logan's apartment)

Logan was waiting patiently for Max.

He thought he should start dinner just incase Max came by hungry.

"We're going to have pasta tonight! Yes we are" Logan said to a mysterious object in the apartment. "Now! Lets see…. What kind of pasta can I make?

"SPAGHETI!!! A yes just like in lady and the tramp." Logan said excitedly 

(The warehouse)

Max was in.She slowly creped toward isle 6 being careful to miss the security cameras.(This came easily to her since she does this every shopping day)

"Dog food," she thought to her self, "What does dog food have to do with any important mission? I hope this isn't one of his new dishes!"Max hadn't realized all the time she was wasting wondering about what he needed it for, so she ran toward the exit quickly.Luck for her the security guard hadn't seen her bad parking job.

(At Logan's)

"MMMMM! Something smells good!" Max said after letting her self into Logan's apartment.

Logan jumped to attention.

Max: "Okay Logan so what's with the dog food."

A small chawahwa turns the corner with a worried look on its face.

"OH!" Max said "Its so small and… cute?"

She noticed it doing its little busness in Logan's favorite plant.

Logan looked at Max and new right away what had happened.

He turned around quickly

"SPIKE NO!!!!!!!" Logan screamed

" You named him spike!" Max said with a confused look on her face.

"She." Logan said correcting Max

"What?"

"It's a girl!"

Max gave a little chuckle under her breath. 

"Well then why don't we eat." Max said trying to change the subject. "Smells good"

"Don't humor me Max!"

" No really it does! So is the dog yours"

" Yep!"

"O where did you get him?" Max said slurping up her spaghetti 

" The dog pound"

Logan handed max a napkin to wipe up the spaghetti sauce on her chin, and nose, and cheeks and all around her lips.

Logan and Max stared at each other for a minute or to and were about to kiss when….

"BARK" the small chawahwa was trying to open the bag of dog food Max had got for him.

"I guess every one has to eat" Logan said 

"Wow that sure killed the mood!" Max thought to her self.

"Sorry about that Max."Logan said disappointed

"O! No problem… I should probably go now… Well ...by spike" Max smiled at the dog "Have fun with your new owner!" she kissed the dog on the head and headed for the door.

Logan waited for the door to close then whispers to the dog 

" Well its nice to see some one gets lucky."

Little did Logan know that Max was listening at the door as he said that?

"Why does something always happen." Max thought to her self.


	2. The brush with romance! Or is it?

…Max slowly walked away from the door

**…Max slowly walked away from the door**

** **

**Logan herd her foot steps in the hall **

** **

**"Max wait…" Logan shouted down the hall hoping to catch Max before she turned the corner.**

** **

**Max turned around with anticipation, **

** **

**"Yes!" She replied trying to seem calm.**

** **

**"Well… I … a forgot to say thanks for the dog food.I hope you didn't have to go through any trouble getting it!" Logan said. **

** **

**He just couldn't bring his self to tell her just exactly how he felt about her.**

** **

**"Oh… yah.No problem" Max replied. "Well good night."**

** **

**"Huh!Yah O good night" Logan shuddered.**

** **

**Max walked around the corner slowly hoping Logan would say something more.**

** **

**"Why is it so hard for me to tell her I love her?" Logan muttered to Spike.**

** **

**Spiked looked at him confused and then went off to do her little business this time on the table leg.**

** **

**"Oh!" Logan groaned, "Why the table."**

** **

**(Max is back on her motorcycle off to see original Cindy)**

** **

**"I wonder if he likes me?" Max thought to her self. "I wonder if his dog likes me? Oh well I guess I'll find out when he tells me!"**

**"WHAT IM I THINKING!!!" She said out loud.The guy next to her stared at her strangely.**

** **

**Max did a U turn and sped back to Logan's hoping to avoid the staring eye of _the man to the right_. **

** **

** **

**(Logan's Apartment) **

** **

**Max breaks in. **

** **

**"LOGAN!" Max screamed startling Logan**

** **

**She noticed the Chihuahua sitting on Logan's lap scared stiff.**

** **

**"Its okay spike!" Logan studderd,"YesMax what is it?"**

** **

" I want to know exatily what you think of me and I want to know now!"

**Max said as she leaned against his weel chair stairing him right in the eyes.**

** **

**"Well…" Logan studderd, " I… I… think…. You ….. are…._nice_?"**

** **

**" So you don't think of me as anything more?" Max said petting the dog as she fell on to the couch.**

** **

**"Well… What do you think of me?"**

** **

**" Your… I asked you first!"**

** **

**"Mabey I think of you as a little more than a friend!"**

** **

**"Well thank you! And… keep going…"**

** **

**"What do you mean keep going. Anserw my question now."**

** **

**"Ok… Well your sweet and mabey I think of you as more of a friend to!"**

** **

**Max moved closer toward Logan as she spoke **

** **

**"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"**

** **

**Logan stopped staring at Max and walked over to the door.**

** **

**"WHAT" he screamed at the lady behind the door.**

** **

**"Hi Logan! Sorry am I inturupting something?" the mystery lady said.**

** **

**"Oh! Hi! No come on in." Logan said souding kind of nervous.**

** **

**"Hi I'm Christina! And you are???" Christina said to Max in a kind of pushy/snobby way**

** **

**"Just leaving" Max stared into Logan's eyes. **

** **

**"Ooo! Do I sence jelousy from my little Max!" Logan said. (He was joking)**

** **

**"There's nothing to be jelous of." Max said as she tried to hold back the tiers.**

** **

**The door slamed**

** **

**"I am so sorry." Christina exclaimed. " I hope I didn't ruin any thing!"**

** **

**Logan was to busy worring about Max that he didn't notice that Christina was still there.**

** **

**" I guess I'll come back tomorrow.Any way I'm in the #2 hotel on Main.So stop by.Some time if I don't come by here." Christina said waving her hands around Logan's eyes.**

** **

**Logan gave her his attenchin. "Oh ya sure!"**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


End file.
